


Out of Wedlock

by LauraRoslin



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: Five times Sharon stopped him before things got too far and the one time she didn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the recent information we've been given about the importance of Sharon's religion, I had a thought. Despite them living together, what if Sharon wasn't ready to have sex because they aren't married?

1.  
Sharon tucked her legs underneath herself as she settled into Andy’s side, his arm securely wrapped around her. It was still taking time for her to adjust having someone else in her home, but she treasured the quite nights where they could curl up on the couch and watch tv together. His finger absently stroked her thigh as he watched the recap of the earlier Dodgers game, but her attention was elsewhere.

“You’re quiet,” he commented after a commercial came on and he looked at her. “What’s on your mind?”

“Hm? I’m just relaxing,” she answered softly, tilting her head so she could meet his gaze. “I was trying very hard not to think.” A small smile crossed her lips and she shifted to press a soft kiss to his lips.

He continued stroking her arm but allowed the kiss to deepen a little. “I know of something that would help you not think.” He smiled and kissed her again as his hand slid down to hers, tangling their fingers together on her thigh.

She gasped softly as he gently bit down on her lip, the gasp allowing him to slip his tongue between her parted lips. She returned the kiss, neither of them in any rush. Sharon shifted to a better position, her fingers still holding on to his. She pulled back after a few moments and drew her own lip between her teeth. Andy had to bite back a groan at the sight.

“I’m sorry…” she murmured, pulling back a little more.

“Don’t be sorry.” He smiled reassuringly and pulled her back against his side, pressing a light kiss to her head. “I know we’re going slow, but we can enjoy going slow.”

“Even if it means a cold shower for you?” She tilted her head again to look at him, allowing him to see the hesitation and myriad of other emotions that filled her eyes.

“As long as you’re happy and as long as you’re comfortable, Sharon. That’s what matters to me.”

She smiled a little smile and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “I like you.”

“It’s a good thing, because I like you too.” He smiled and shifted back to their previous positions, reluctantly turning his attention back to the tv.

 

2.  
Andy followed Sharon down the hall to their condo, unable to keep his eyes away from her ass. The dress she had worn for their date clung to her body in all the right places and he had struggled to focus the entire night. He had managed to keep his hands from wandering, but as she unlocked the door and they stepped inside, he found himself pressing her against the wall to kiss her. His hands found their way to her hips and she arched against him as she returned the kiss, her arms slowly wrapping around his waist.

“Andy,” she breathed, her head tilting back as he kissed along her jaw and then down her neck. “Andy.”

“God, yes?” he murmured, gently scrapping his teeth against her exposed collarbone before meeting her gaze.

“You’re… I… Rusty’s home…” she stammered, her eyes closing briefly. He watched her and knew the kid wasn’t the real reason she was saying no, but he respected it and pulled back.

“Right… Sorry.” He rubbed the back of his neck and huffed out a breath, hating how quickly he had worked himself up.

“I’m sorry.” Her voice was sheepish and she clutched her purse close.

“You don’t have to apologize, sweetheart. It’s fine. We’re fine.” He smiled, mostly genuine, and kissed her cheek. “I’m gonna shower and then I’ll give you that massage I promised.”

“You’re incredible, you know that?” She finally set her purse on the table and stepped out of her heels, watching him for a moment before she bent over and picked them up.

“I try.”

 

3.  
Something stirred him from sleep, a gentle caress that he couldn’t distinguish from his dreams. His eyes fluttered and then opened, taking a few moments to adjust to the darkness of the room. Beside him, he felt Sharon stir, her hands roaming along his arms and chest.

“What’re you doing up?” he mumbled, sleep heavily coating his voice as he closed his eyes again.

“I woke up,” she answered softly, her hand venturing a little lower on his chest before circling back up. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Yeah, you did.” A hint of amusement slipped into his voice as he reopened his eyes and turned to look at her. He could only make out her silhouette, but he could tell she was on her side.

She leaned over him and her hand stilled on his chest before she kissed him. The kiss was slow, purposeful, her tongue exploring what it could. He kissed her back, exploring himself while his arm curled around her waist. He pulled her closer so their bodies were pressed together, feeling how his body was suddenly starting to wake up.

“Sharon,” he groaned, still holding her close. He tilted his head enough to look at her in the dark room, his hand ready to sneak under her nightgown.

“Andy,” she whispered in response. She kissed him again and then just as suddenly as it began, pulled back. “I-I’m sorry.” Her tone changed completely and before he knew it, she was curled on her side again with her back to him.

He stayed where he was, trying not to listen to the frustration building inside him. He understood where she was coming from. She wanted to go slow and there was still her religion which was so important to her. He understood that, but his body didn’t appreciate the constant tugging to the edge, only to be shoved back.

 

4.  
The shower was running by the time she opened her eyes, her brow furrowing as she tried to wake up enough to think and wonder where her alarm was. After a few moments, she rolled away from Andy’s side of the bed and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. She held it close to read the time, finally realizing her alarm was snoozed and it was definitely past the time she needed to get up. With a groan, she pushed herself out of bed and started unbuttoning her pajama top as she walked into the bathroom. If she wanted to shower and have a shot of making it to work on time, she would be sharing it with Andy.

He poked his head out of the shower as she shut their bedroom door, checking that the hallway door was locked before she pulled her shirt off.

“Morning, beautiful,” Andy hummed, watching as she stripped her pants and underwear off too. “Oh, you’re joining me?”

“I need a shower.” She yawned and tied her hair up before she stepped in behind him, immediately reaching for her soap.

“That’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me,” he teased, stepping out of the water so she could take it.

“Hush.” She gave him a sleepy smile and tilted her head back as she water rushed over her, her eyes sliding closed.

Andy watched quietly before he took the soap from her and poured some into his hands. She opened her eyes and watched him, careful to keep her head out of the water spray. Gently, lovingly, his hands moved over her body as she washed her. His hands lingered on her thighs, her stomach, and up over her chest. He watched as her breaths came in quiet pants, her eyes darkening as she watched him in return.

“We don’t have time,” she whispered as his hands moved over her stomach again. It was a flimsy reason to say no, but he was used to them. As frustrating as they were.

“I’ll get coffee and breakfast ready,” he murmured instead, already climbing out of the shower so she could finish.

 

5.  
He knew this was the furthest they had ever gotten together. Their shirts off and his fingers in the process of undoing her bra. Before he could fully unclasp it, her hands grabbed his and gently moved them away. He couldn’t stop the disappointment from showing on his face and the resulting apology that she whispered. He merely shook his head and sat up as she pulled away, already reaching for their shirts. Her religion was important to her and she was important to him, so her religion was important to him too. He loved her and she loved him and he knew she was looking for a commitment. As slow as they had been going, he knew a commitment would reassure her and it was a commitment he was willing to make.

As Sharon slipped her shirt over her head and pulled it down to cover her body, Andy resolved to find the perfect ring and propose to the perfect woman.

 

+1.  
He stopped before she could cross the threshold into their hotel room, his arm around her waist pulling her back. “Mrs. Flynn,” he murmured, pulling her even closer to kiss her softly, “I think I’ll carry you over this threshold and the threshold at home, if that’s okay.”

“I think you’re too old-fashioned,” she teased, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and only kissed him as he easily picked her up.

“You love me anyway.” He grinned and carried her into the room, pausing to close and lock the door before he continued to the bed.

He lowered her onto the bed and looked her over, pausing to take in the moment. She bit her lower lip as she looked up at him, her arms slowly moving to wrap around herself.

“None of that.” He helped her sit back up to reach the zipper on the back of her dress, slowly pulling it down before he helped her arms out of the dress and pulled it entirely off.

He carefully tossed it across the room to land on the chair before he turned back to her and slid his hands up her thighs. He pulled back to shrug his jacket and tie off, tossing them aside less carefully than he had her dress. He kicked his shoes off and then moved his hands along her thighs again, leaning up to kiss her slowly. She trembled slightly beneath him and he slid his hand up higher to follow her side.

“I love you,” he whispered, nipping at her lip before she could reply.

“I love you too,” she whispered back, her eyes closing as he gently kissed and nibbled down her neck. “I love you, Andy Flynn.”

He quickly helped her out of her bra and underwear and she returned the favor with his own clothes, immediately pulling him with her on to the bed. He moved willingly, pressing their bodies together and drawing a low moan from her. He kissed her deeply and she returned the kiss with no hesitation.

As their kiss continued, his fingers wandered back down her side to her thigh, gently pressing against it to get her to move. She stretched her leg out after a moment, exposing herself completely to him. He brushed his fingers along her, drawing another gasped moan from her parted lips. He did it again and she kissed him to muffle her moan, her arm wrapping around his neck.

“Andy…” She arched against him as she pulled him close, pressing again his fingers. “Andy, please….”

“Don’t have to tell me twice…” He shifted and pulled his hand back, steadying himself against the bed before he started to ease in.

He moved slowly, pressing carefully into her as she gasped and grabbed his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, holding on to her as she held on to him. When he finally bottomed out, she was already breathless, her nails lightly digging into his shoulder.

“Sharon…” His mind was only focused on the woman beneath him and her attention on him.

“Andy…” She moaned and tilted her head back, her hips rocking a little against his.

He slowly pulled back and found a gentle rhythm before he started kissing down her exposed neck, nipping and sucking small marks onto her skin. He didn’t pay attention to how visible any marks would be, too caught up in how she felt against him.

As his hips started to rock faster, she started rocking against him more, her nails only digging into his shoulder harder. She was already panting, barely coherent murmurs of his name falling from her parted lips. He groaned and shifted to press closer, kissing her with everything he had in him.

“I love you,” he groaned, his arm tightening around her.

“I love you,” she managed before she went over the edge, quickly tugging him with her.

When they both settled down, he eased off her and collapsed to the bed, his arm still around her to hold her close. A sated smile rested on his lips and she curled into his side, her head and hand coming to rest on his chest.

“Wow…” she panted, a breathless laugh slipping out. “Andy.”

“I know,” he laughed quietly too and kissed her softly. “You’re amazing.”

“You’re definitely the amazing one. I don’t think I can walk.” She laughed again and slipped her leg between his to get even closer.

“Good. I don’t want you sneaking off on me.” He looked at her and smiled contently.

“I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me forever now, Mr. Flynn.” She kissed him quickly and returned her head to his chest.

“You’re stuck with me too, Mrs. Flynn. We’re in this together now.” He stroked his hand along her back, his fingers feeling the ridges of her spine.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
